


Mercy

by TanninTele (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abused!Harry, Anyways, Babybones Harry, Flowey is an asshole, Frisk is a dirty brother killer, Genocide Route, Harry is 'Eras', Harry remembers Saves, I'm not clever, Kid!Harry, Multi, No W.D. Gaster Mystery, Older!Sans, Papyrus is oblivious, Papyrus is obnoxiously cute, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans is the best big brother, Sans remembers Saves, Skeleton Harry, Toriel is dead, True Pacifist (past), Undyne is a badass heroine, box lovers, harry's a sweetheart, i feel bad everytime I kill them, it's san-serif, like the font, little to no puns, monster kid is adorkable, oh well, or creative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TanninTele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandoned on Mt. Ebott at the tender age of six, Harry Potter's fragile soul is cracked by the accidental death of Toriel. As he enters Snowdin, distraught and hysterical, he is thankfully saved by none other than Sans the Skeleton. As Sans makes his first true promise to protect the young human, Frisk awakens from their slumber, alone in the RUINS with no kind monster to save them from themselves. </p><p>And thus, the Genocide Route begins, with young Harry -  now named 'Eras' - right in the middle of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HP 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bootsrcool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired in part by:  
> Mist Tale by darkphoenix512   
> and  
> Lost And Found by Tempestas_D_Uzu

****

_**MERCY** _

**by Tannin & Tele**

_Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and the creators of UNDERTALE, voiding that of original content and characters._

* * *

It was almost painfully easy to sneak away from his sentry station. As per usual, the pathway to the RUINS was bare, the soft music of Snowdin becoming distant and soft as Sans calmly walked the road less travelled. Sans smirked at the conveniently shaped lamp and slid past the too-wide barrier.

Sans' brother, Papyrus, wasn't very good at spatial reasoning, and seemed to think just because he couldn't pass the barrier due to bulky shoulders, no one else could.

Hands tucked into the pockets of his fur jacket, Sans eyed the falling snow, wondering - not for the first time - what sort of profit he could make from it. Flavoured snow, fried snow, spiced snow, iced snow. . . oh the possibilities!

 ** _(nah,)_ ** Sans shook his skull, grinning to himself. The citizens of Snowdin knew far too well of him and his sense of humor to fall for such a trick. It was just too bad that the last traveller from the Capital was missing a funny bone.

(No, seriously. The spotted worm/ladybug hybrid had no arms, and did not appreciate Sans' multitude of puns at her expense.)

 _ **(ah, well)**_ Sans conceded, kicking at a fallen stick. _**(** **at least the door-lady appreciates my jokes.)**_ Lost in his thoughts, Sans almost missed the soft whimper coming from beside the RUINS door.

Sans stiffened briefly, wondering if he was imagining things, before he took a hesitant step towards the RUINS. His knee creaked sharply, and he heard an unmistakable gasp of air coming from behind a large pile of snow.

Right eye glowing in suspicion, Sans lowered himself to his knee-caps, reaching out to brush away the snow. His gaze was immediately met with a pair of large, tearful and unmistakably _human_ eyes peeking out of the snow pile.

Sans jerked backward in surprise, and the human flinched away, snow shifting and falling down his bare arms.

 _"I didn' mean it, I didn' mean it!"_ the human whispered hysterically, hunching in on himself and burrowing deeper into the snow. Shivers wracked the human's entire body, and Sans couldn't help but move towards him.

 **"you. . .didn't mean what?"** Sans asked tentatively, pressing his bone-white phalanges into the boy's thin, shaking shoulder. The boy immediately jerked away, eyes wide as he stared up in fear.

 _"Tor...Toriel!"_ He sobbed, showing Sans his cupped hands. His fingers unlatched painfully, and Sans watched in horror as soft white dust fell, trickling over the boy's torn, dirty slacks. "I didn' mean ta!" The boy said again. _"She was so nice, she **saved** me! She made me pie, an' read to me, an' gave me a real bed - not just a Cupboard, but a real bed, like what good boys have!"_ The human exclaimed, eyes briefly filled with wonder and excitement.

Then his fingers clenched possessively around the remaining dust, and he shivered violently, eyes becoming wet.

 _"...but then she was hurtin' me, and I tried not ta fight back like she told me..."_ Another sob escaped his throat, and the human hunched his shoulders. _"But I killed her,"_ he whispered, tears leaking from his eyes. _"I **killed** her. . ."_

Sans, who had been frozen in shock, rushed to reassure the young, distraught child. He couldn't stand the crocodile tears. **"it was self-defense. you could have died otherwise. i don't blame you, and neither would the door-lady... i mean, toriel."** the skeleton said, and the boy looked up in surprise, as if he had expected a reaction far different.

Sans was a bit surprised by himself, too; although it pained him to think that the kind, hilarious door-lady - _**(** **toriel** **)**_ his mind supplied - was dead because of this young boy, Sans couldn't _**blame**_ the poor human.

 _ **(oh, hell)**_ Sans thought as he eyed the shaking, injured child. Sans had only just noticed the deep cuts and purple bruises marring his skin, a dark contrast to the paleness of the human's pallor.

Eye glowing blue for the briefest of moments, Sans grimaced as his noticed the poor state of the human's **HP.**

Similarly, the boy's **LV** was not as high as it could be, proving that the boy was relatively harmless - although still deadly in his own right. **_(he's just a child;_** _ **a scared, desperate child.)**_

 **"what's your name, kiddo?"** Sans asked, shaking himself from his thoughts. The boy lowered his eyes again and murmured something unintelligible. Sans tipped his head. **"i can't hear you when you mumble, you know."** The skeleton said in amusement. **"if you haven't noticed, i don't really have** ** _ears_."**

The child sniffed and brushed the hair from his eyes, staring shyly up at Sans. "I don't have a name," he said quietly, as if ashamed. _"My Aunty 'Tunia and Uncle Vern'n call me 'boy' or f. . .'freak'. Only good boys have names,"_ he whispered, almost to himself.

Sans narrowed his eyes and leaned backwards into the snow. **"why would they call you that? it's not very nice, not even by monster standards...and you seem like a very nice boy." _(_** _ **murderer and all)**_ Sans glanced at the glittering dust scattered across the snow and swallowed roughly.

The human scrubbed at his eyes and his fringe nudged aside to reveal an oddly shaped scar burning pink on his forehead. Sans stared at it for a second, sensing something...odd, but then the child spoke tiredly, brushing away the remains of Toriel on his frayed grey t-shirt.

 _"'M a freak 'cos I do freaky things,"_ the human murmured, his **HP** lowering minutely. Sans winced in sympathy and slowly moved to gather the boy in his arms. While stiff, the human offered no outright resistance.

After a moment of hesitance, the boy buried his head into Sans' fur hood, breathing heavily in exhaustion. This told Sans that while the boy wasn't used to such kindness, he was wishful for it all the same. _**(** **so the humans haven't broken him entirely)**_ Sans mused to himself, standing carefully as the young boy yawned, green eyes slipping shut.

 **"i'm going to take you home with me,"** Sans informed the human softly, starting down the path to Snowdin. **"i'll keep you safe,"**

 _"Pinky promise?"_ the boy asked, lifting a small finger. Sans winced again, berating himself silently. _**(** **i hate keeping promises,)**_ he swore silently, and yet, lost in the boy's bright gaze, he raised his thin, bony finger. Linking it tightly with the boy's, he studiously ignored the smattering of dust stuck to his small palm and relished in the sight of the human's tired grin.

Behind closed lids, Harry Potter's bright eyes glowed _Avada Kedavra_ green and beneath ratty clothing, his skin began to melt away. Within the next month, the not-human awoke to a fully skinless, organless body, and shyly proclaimed to his new guardian that 'all I wanted was to be like you'.

Taking that to heart, Sans merely smiled and patted the boy's skull, noticing that the peculiar scar was etched all the way into the bone. Upon his and Papyrus' questioning of its strangeness, the boy just shrugged, and it was never spoken of again.

And thus, Eras the Skeleton was born...just as the seventh and final human entered Mt. Ebott to an eerily silent RUINS.

As Frisk brutally murdered their first Froggit, Flowey grinned knowingly, and silently thanked the innocent babybones for his unfortunate murder of the merciful Toriel. Thanks to the Dursley's abandonment of the young, abused wizard on Mt. Ebott, the fun was just about to begin... with Harry Potter smack dab in the middle of it.

* * *

**Name the fallen human.**

**F r i s k_**

**Warning: this name will make your life hell.** **Proceed anyway?**

_**Yes** _

* * *

**Welcome to hell, Frisk.**

**Y O U ' R E  G O I N G  T O  H A V E  A  B A D  T I M E.**

** **


	2. HP 2

_**MERCY** _

**by Tannin & Tele**

_Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and the creators of UNDERTALE, voiding that of original content and characters._

* * *

_"Sans!"_ Came a loud exclamation, awakening the skeleton out of his short nap. Lazily opening his eyes, Sans stretched his arms and peered around the sturdy wood of his sentry station to see a small, familiar skeleton come barreling out of a darkened path.

Back stiffening as his took in both the bright green ectoplasm caked across Eras' skull and the beaming grin across the babybones' face, Sans was immediately suspicious. **"what are you doing here?! i thought you were with papyrus, scouting the waterfalls?"** he accused.

Eras came up to the station, out of breath, and leaned against the table in relief. His mandible barely reached the surface, and his eyes flickered green as he regained his strength.

Bemused, Sans flicked his brother on the forehead and beckoned Eras into the stand. Eras ducked into the small space and happily settled onto his brother's lap, leaning comfortably against Sans' cushioned jacket.

Despite being six ( _"an' a half!"_ ) and _'far too old for such mushy nonsense'_ (as told by Undyne), Eras adored being carried and held. He really _was_ just a babybones compared to his two older brothers. Eras was very small for his age and tired easily, which was logic enough for Papyrus and Sans to indulge their much-younger brother.

And, to be truthful, Sans was a sucker for Eras' pitiful green eye-glow. The elder skeleton was convinced his brother had some sort of cuteness attack, although there was no solid proof of it yet.

 **"you know pap'll have your skull when he learns you snuck off."** Sans whispered in his brother's eardrum.

Eras giggled, and buried his head into Sans' shoulder. _"You'll just have'ta protect me, then, won't you?"_ Eras replied cheekily, the sound muffled by fur. Sans smirked and poked his brother in the ribs.

 **"we'll see,"** Sans rolled his eyes, and propped Eras up. **"now, speaking of skulls, what in the name of asgore happened to yours? did you run into the wrong wall again? i told you to check the telescope; it literally** _ **teles**_ **you which way to go!"** Sans admonished playfully.

As Eras giggled, Sans gently brushed away the glowing ectoplasm, his eye glowing blue for a moment. Eras let out a long sigh of relief as the tiny, oozing crack on his skull closed up, and his **HP** rose in response.

 _"No, I didn't run into the wall,"_ Eras said, fingering Sans' zipper. _"An' that was one time; you know 'm not tall enough to reach the 'scope without help."_

 **"well, then what** **were** **you doing? not causing trouble, i hope, 'cause that's** ** _my_ ****job."** Sans joked.

A shameful green blush spread across Eras' cheekbone, and Sans leaned back in curiosity. Eras stalled for a moment, before it all came spilling out.

_"I was with Papyrus lookin' for humans, an' he went off to look at some shiny crystals for his rock collection...anyways, Temmie was bein' really mean to Shyren, sayin' Shyren was 'tone deaf' an' other bad stuff. I don' like bullies, so I turned back an' came up to them, and Temmie's legs just started growing!_

_"I didn' mean ta scare her,"_ Eras wrung his phalanges. _"But it all happened just so fast! Before I knew it, Temmie was runnin' away - she got hives, I think -"_ he shook his head in bewilderment. _"Anyways, Aaron was 'super thankful' for me helpin' his girlfriend, an' now we're all invited to his 'super awesome' costume party..."_ Eras trailed off, before jumping to his knees and bouncing on Sans' lap.

 _"Oh, please, Sans, can we go? Please, please, please? Can we go?!_ " Eras pleaded, eyes glowing with hope.

Sans stared at his brother in astonishment, before a loud laugh bubbled out of his throat. **"is that all?"** he teased, grabbing Eras by his armpits. Standing up and swinging his brother into a hug, Sans buried his face into Eras' dark green sweater, laughing quietly.

 **"your first fight! and with a temmie, no less!"** Sans exclaimed, pulling away to grin broadly at his brother. **"so what'ja think of their elongated legs? creepy, right?"** Eras nodded enthusiastically, grasping desperately to his brother's arms as he was flung about. Sans then stopped abruptly, frowning slightly. **"wait, so aaron actually invited you to one of his parties? he's usually a lot less forthcoming...** **"**

 _"Well, technically,"_ Eras interrupted Sans' musings. _"I'm 'llowed to bring you and Pap as my 'plus two'. Aaron said you guys can come so long as we provide non-spaghetti foods and you don't make anymore fish puns. So can we go? Pretty please?"_

* * *

**One Week Later**

"I can't believe you actually agreed to something like this. I have no choice as Aaron is my neighbor, and if I don't go to his parties, the music is just going to keep me up all night-" Sans kneaded his forehead in exasperation as Undyne babbled on, loudly slurping from her plastic cup of _MTT-Brand **Power Punch™.**_

The punch had quite obviously been spiked and Undyne was, unsurprisingly, a bit of a talkative drunk.

 _ **(at least she isn't an angry drunk,)**_ Sans thought to himself in amusement. _**(I don't think the UNDERGROUND could handle it.)**_

"Hey there, friend," spoke a blob-thing dressed as a wallflower. The monster sidled up next to Sans, leaning casually against the wall.

Sans grimaced in recognition, and nearly short-cutted away then and there. It was Jerry.

"I'm going to just. . .stand here. . .if you don't mind?" Jerry asked, mustache twitching sentiently. Sans most definitely minded. He ditched Jerry without a word, and went to find the refrigerator. While Sans played antisocial, Papyrus and Eras were having the best night of their lives.

"I, TOO, AGREE THAT **RG 2** IS ATTRACTIVE IN HIS FISH-BOY COSTUME - THAT LASSO REALLY IS A NICE TOUCH. IS IT A SQUID TENTACLE? ANYHOO, IF YOU LIKE HIM, **RG 1** , JUST GO FOR IT! YOU'RE A REAL CATCH," Papyrus said from beside the boom-box, subtly glaring at anyone who attempted to change the radio station to a more...ahem, mature one. The current song was about eating your fruits and vegetables. Vegatoid, at least, enjoyed it.

Eras, standing beside his tallest brother, giggled quietly as **RG 1** bleated anxiously and shoved past Papyrus to hide in the bathroom. **RG 2** seemed overly interested in his cup of punch, scales glimmering with nervous sweat.

"WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID?" Papyrus asked as the bathroom door slammed, looking questioningly at his little brother. Eras smiled indulgently and patted Pap's spine in comfort.

A bit later, the youngest skeleton looked around in trepidation, tugging on his long black robes self-consciously.

The costume party was a success, and even though Papyrus had managed to drop a plate of fettuccine alfredo ( _"IT'S NOT SPAGHETTI, SO IT COUNTS!"_ ) onto the dance floor, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The music was...entertaining, the food was mostly edible, and the costumes were fantastic.

Undyne's costume was by far the best, and she won a handful of Gold coins for best costume. She was dressed as a princess-warrior with a matching tiara and sword, although her sharp teeth sparkled brighter than her jewels. Moldbygg - cosplaying Mettaton from **_Mettaton's Safari Adventure_  **with a pith helmet settled snuggly atop his floating head -came in as a close second, and went home with a coupon to Bratty and Catty's Junk Shop.

The skelebros weren't too shabby either, despite the fact it had taken nearly a week for Sans and Eras to find the perfect 'battle body' for their finicky brother. The morning of the party they had finally settled upon a Spartan-like armor, red and gold _MTT-Brand **Underwhere?**_ and an old blanket stained by a dark red substance (probably pasta sauce) as a cape.

Eras was costumed in an eerily accurate wizard costume, the hat and robe graciously provided by their resident magician, Magjick (just brandish a stick and the wannabe wizard will be your very best friend).

Sans came to the party dressed as himself, the unoriginal prat.

Face turning pensive, Eras pulled on Papyrus' cape to grab his attention. Breaking his conversation with Nick the Nice Cream Guy (dressed as a bar of Nice Cream to _'spread the word!'_ ), Papyrus leaned down to his brother's height.

Eras whispered something into his eardrum, a mischievous grin spreading across the skeleton's face.

Straightening his back, Papyrus confidently went up to Napstablook and asked to borrow the ghost's hat. Napstablook reluctantly agreed, looking wistfully at the door. **"...oh, alright...I was going to leave anyways. You're the first monster to talk to me, and I've been here since yesterday...I think I'm going to take a nap in the ruins...where there are no monsters..."** Napstablook trailed off sadly, before disappearing into thin air.

Eras couldn't help but feel a little bad for the ghost.

"HERE, ERAS, IS THIS COMPLETELY UNIMPORTANT AND UNINTERESTING HAT THAT YOU DEFINITELY DID NOT ASK ME TO TAKE FROM THE SAD GHOST." Papyrus said subtly.

His left eye glowing orange, the dapper hat become solid and soft to the touch, made of purple velvet. Papyrus passed it to his brother, who smiled gratefully. Tucking the hat behind his back, Eras calmly walked into the kitchen, steering around the Froggit passed out on the ground.

Snorting in amusement as he spotted his brother hunched over a box of fish-sticks _('is Aaron secretly a cannibal?'_ Eras wondered in horror), the younger skeleton made his footsteps silent.

Creeping quietly until he was right behind the seemingly oblivious skeleton, Eras lunged, pushing the dapper hat onto his brother's skull. With a sharp laugh, Sans moved quickly, knocking his brother to the floor.

Hitting the ground with a short yelp, Eras looked up to see his brother's terribly amused face, grinning genuinely for the first time that night.

Ketchup dripped down his chin and the dapper hat was tilted on his head, making him look like a creepy dead nobleman (disregarding the fluffy jacket, ripped jeans and slippers.) **"why you little..."** Sans started, before everything suddenly went black.

* * *

When Eras came too with a gasp, he was almost knocked off balance with dizziness. As light and sound flooded in, the skeleton realized that he was standing, leaning heavily against his taller brother's legs.

Looking around in astonishment, he noticed Papyrus chatting with Nick the Nice Cream Guy and Napstablook floating in the corner with his hat still upon his head. Realizing that he was in the same position as he was several minutes ago, a thousand questions began buzzing around his head.

Starting shakily towards the kitchen, Eras hobbled toward the door frame before slamming directly into someone's chest. While caught slightly off guard, the skeleton maintained his composure as he smelt the familiar scent of ketchup and fresh snow.

Immediately wrapping his arms tight around the older skeleton's torso, he looked up fearfully at his oldest brother. _"What happened? What happened?_ " Eras asked frantically, tears springing into his eyes. Sans, for once, had nothing to say.

His face was grim, a drastic difference to the joyful brother Eras had supposedly tricked only minutes ago. Running a comforting hand around Eras' skull, Sans glanced around the partygoers for his other brother. **"i'm sorry, eras,"** Sans said softly. **"but we need to go. where's pap?"**

Eras sniffled and nodded toward the karaoke machine, where Papyrus was in a desperate battle with Aaron over the radio station.

 **"papyrus!"** Sans snapped, eyes flashing blue. Startled, Papyrus glanced up and immediately noticed how their littlest brother clung desperately to Sans' jacket. **"we're leaving,"** Sans said, slightly calmer. **"it's** **late, and we need to get eras to bed,"** he lied, grasping Eras' shoulder protectively.

Papyrus looked upset, but quickly began saying his goodbyes, sending one last frustrated glance at the smug horse-fish. "WE'LL CONTINUE THIS LATER!" he swore, and Sans quickly tugged his brother away.

 _"Lovely party, really,"_ Eras told Aaron hastily as Sans shuffled them out the door. _"Thanks so much for the invitation!"_ The door slammed behind them, and Eras caught the tail end of Undyne yelling: "The babybones is gone! Bring out the good stuff, this punch isn't strong enough!"

Sans grimaced slightly as Eras looked at him questioningly, while Papyrus was thankfully oblivious. **"let's go home."** Sans sighed, grasping onto his brothers. Quickly taking a left into the cavern wall, all Eras saw was blue as Sans took them on a short-cut to Snowdin.

Once home, Papyrus immediately took off to check his social media while Sans collapsed to the couch, his face eerily blank. Hesitantly, Eras tore off his costume and sat beside his brother, peering at him with wide eye-sockets.

They sat in silence before Sans pulled his brother close, practically onto his lap. **"eras..."** Sans started, looking pained. **"i need to tell you a story."**

Eras looked up in confusion, but settled himself comfortably against Sans' side. _"A bedtime story?"_ Eras asked innocently, and Sans grimaced.

 **"it's not really a good story for babybones, but i don't know how else to explain it. i suppose i should start from the beginning..."** he cleared his throat, and begin.

 **"long ago, two races ruled over earth: humans and monsters.** **one day, war broke out between the two races, and after a long battle, the humans were victorious. t** **hey sealed the monsters underground with a magical spell, and many years later,** **a human fell from Mt. Ebott."**

 _"Like me!_ " Eras exclaimed, eyes wide. _"Aunty 'Tunia and Uncle Vern'n brought me on their campin' trip, an' they left me in the woods! I tripped over a vine, and fell in!"_

 **"yeah, but you aren't like the other human, eras. you're a skeleton now. you're family,"** Sans gave a small smile, before sucking in a deep breath. **"now,** **legends** **say that those who climb the mountain never return; and they were right. several humans have fallen since that first, but the seventh and final human - not including yourself, eras -** **was special. _this_ human was more powerful than the others. their name was frisk, and they could simultaneously be your best friend and your worst enemy, all depending on their mood.**

**"this was their power. they could _change_ things; for the better, and for the worse. they could mess with our hearts and our souls, make us love them, make us care; but if it didn't turn out the way they wanted...they could reset everything. they could make it seem as though they'd never been there in the first place, and then...well, they would start over."**

_"If what didn't turn out the way they wanted, Sans?"_ Eras asked in curiosity, grasping tightly to Sans' jacket in trepidation.

Sans looked grim, his eyes dark and ominous. **"the _ending_ , eras. ****in one ending, the barrier would open and we were all freed. sometimes frisk failed in opening the barrier, and undyne or mettaton became our rulers. in another, frisk went on a killing spree, simply because they were bored. i would fight them to the death, and they would return within seconds. from what i understand, frisk had access to 'save points' and 'resets' ,in which they could reload and everything** **would...well, reset. and nobody would be any the wiser;** **except _me_." ** Eras' eye-sockets were incredibly wide, and Sans was unsure if it was in awe or terror. Perhaps a mixture of both.

 **"when the other six humans crossed through, it all seemed like a bad dream. humans would come, they would fight us, they would fail, we'd capture their souls** **and life would continue as normal. but with Frisk, it never _stopped_. either they'd succeed and we'd live our lives above ground, until one day i would wake up, and i'd be back in snowdin.**

 **"eventually, i learned to go along with it all, watching them at every turn and assisting them when it seemed that they might actually free us for _real_. otherwise, i'd meet them in the judgement hall and fight them to the death. it was a vicious cycle, one i thought i could never awake from. but, eventually, the resets tapered off and we were allowed to live in relative peace." ** Sans ran a hand down Eras' skull. The poor skeleton was trembling, and Sans felt terrible; but the boy needed to know this.

 **"that was when i met you. at first, i thought that the loop had broken, that we would take...well, your human soul and everything would happen for _real_...but then you turned into a skeleton, and i was completely lost. completely overjoyed, too, that you'd get to stay with us," ** Sans assured. **"but i didn't know what else to think."** He let out a long-suffering sigh.

 **"then, tonight, when i felt the reset... i just knew that you felt it too. perhaps it's your magic that protects you for the reset, perhaps it's something else, but all i know is that somehow frisk has returned, and without toriel to great them...i fear the worst. don't be upset, it's not your fault, eras - and i certainly don't blame you for frisk's choices,"** Sans was quick to say when it seemed Eras would become upset.

 **"i promised to protect you, eras, and i swear on my soul that no matter what happens, i _will_. even if frisk kills us all, i'll be there until the last moment, fighting to protect you and pap,"** he said fiercely. **"you haven't lived this hell over and over, but _i have_ , and i know all of frisk's weaknesses. if frisk threatens you or pap...i swear to asgore, that THEY'RE GOING TO HAVE A BADE TIME** **."**

Eras didn't bat a non-existence brow at Sans' idle threat, instead lifting a faintly shaking hand and sticking out his littlest finger. _"Pinky promise?_ " Eras asked quietly, and Sans linked their phalanges without an ounce of hesitation.

**"pinky promise."**

* * *

_Listen._

_I have a plan to become **all-powerful**._

_Even more powerful than you and your **stolen** soul._

_LET'S DESTROY EVERYTHING IN THIS **WRETCHED** WORLD..._

_**EVERYONE , **EVERYTHING** IN THESE WORTHLESS MEMORIES.** _

_Let's turn them all to dust._

_**(that's a wonderful idea!)** _

_** ** _

_** ** _


End file.
